Rockabye
|artist = ft. and |year = 2016 |mode = Duet |pictos = 148 |nogm = 3https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Hw9LLxREzA |dlc = September 28, 2017 (NOW) |dg = / |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |perf = Manuel Constantino (P1) Anna Shevel (P2)https://www.instagram.com/p/BVxYj0qBzsi/?taken-by=lalobauelos |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |choreo = Eduardo Bañuelos |nowc = Rockabye |audio = }}"Rockabye" by ft. and is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet between a man and a woman. P1 P1 has black, curly shoulder-length hair, and wears an orange beanie, a pair of sunglasses, a black shirt with blue lines, yellow and orange triangles, and an orange trim, black pants with a blue trapezoid on his left leg, and orange shoes. P2 P2 has short black hair and wears a black bucket hat, an orange and black vest with black X's on it, a black crop top, a golden rhombus necklace, two orange bracelets in her right wrist, an orange skirt with black zigzags and a yellow trim, black socks, and orange strappy sandals. Rockabye_coach_1_big.png|P1 Rockabye_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The background contains a lot of colorful circles. It is primarily pink, white and orange. There are some small, black lines comprised into a circle shape. There are also outlines of small, white lines. These circles pump and change in size. At Sean Paul's verse, the scenery is split between black and orange, with a circle that is also split. This circle is white on the left and black on the right. It contains small, black triangles on the left and small, orange circles on the right. Several triangles appear on the colored halves. The circle also changes to half orange and half black. The scenery soon changes to black and then white, both with colorful triangles around. Afterwards, there is a pink circle on a blue backdrop for a short amount of time. At the chorus, more circles appear and the backdrop is half blue and half pink. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Move in this routine. Gold Moves 1 and 2: Bring your right arm down, punching it on your right knee. Gold Move 3: Bring your right arm down in a semicircle (P1 does it before P2). Rockabye_gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 Rockabye gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game Rockabye gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) RockabyeGold3P1.gif|Gold Move 3 (P1) in-game Rockabye gm 4.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) Rockabye gm 4.gif|Gold Move 3 (P2) in-game Trivia *''Rockabye'' is the second song by Sean Paul in the series, after Cheap Thrills. *''Rockabye'' s intro and outro, Sean Paul s opening verse, and Clean Bandit s orchestra part have all been cut from the version of the song used in the game. *In the Just Dance UK channel preview for this song, the thumbnail misspells the song title as "Rockaby".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JttnWtGpjq8 * In the preview gameplay, Gold Move 3 is counted in the second pre-chorus; however, in the E3 2017 demo, it is counted in the last one.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Hw9LLxREzA * In the official game website, the song title erroneously replaces Clean Bandit s name, thus reading "Rockabye ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie".http://prntscr.com/fk7zbp * The bottom of P1 s shoes glitch very often when he raises them. * At Japan Expo 2017 and Gamescom 2017, the demo showed many mistakes involving the song lyrics: ** "She s gone astray" is misinterpreted as "She's gonna stray" ** "From her father's daughter" is misinterpreted as "From my father's daughter" ** "All on her own" is misspelled as "I lie no more" ** "One s" (from "No one s ever gonna hurt you") is misspelled as "ones" ** "You're gonna grow" is misspelled as "Your gonna grow" ** "You give the youth love beyond compare" is misinterpreted as "You give the you love beyond compare" ** "You find his school fee and the bus fare" is misinterpreted as "You find his school fee and his bus fare" ** "Cause any obstacle come you well prepared" is misinterpreted as "Because any obstacle that you'll be prepared" ** "You have to shed things" is misinterpreted "You have to set things" ** "Marie, the paps disappear" is misinterpreted as "When the paps disappear" ** "In a wrong bar can t find him nowhere" is misinterpreted as "In a wrong part can't find him nowhere" ** "Heavily you know" is misinterpreted as "Everything you know" ** "Nah time for a jeer" is misinterpreted as "Nah time for you there" ** "Rockabye don't bother cry" is misinterpreted as "Rockabye don't but a cry" (the first time it is sung) and "Rockabye, don t buy a cry" (the second one), ** "Just joy your eye" is misinterpreted as "Just dry your eye". ** "Angels surround" is misinterpreted as "Angels a run". ** "Lift up your head" is misinterpreted as "Lift your head" *** Most of these errors are fixed in the release. * The pictogram for P1's Gold Move 3 has a thicker outline than the others. Gallery Game Files Rockabye.jpg|''Rockabye'' 716.png|P2's avatar Rockabye_cover@2x.jpg| cover Pictos-atlas_rockabye.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Rockabye menu.jpg|''Rockabye'' on the menu Rockabye load.png|Loading screen Rockabye coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Rockabye p1 foot glitch.png|The glitch with P1's left foot Promotional Images Rockabye gameplay 2.jpg|Promo gameplay Behind the Scenes Rockabye BTS.jpg|Behind the Scenes Others Rockabye-Clean-Bandit-Sean-Paul-Anne-Marie_Widescreen_293278.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft's website Rockabye thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) 2Rockabye!.JPG|Glitch on Videos Official Music Video Clean Bandit - Rockabye ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie Official Video Teasers Rockabye - Gameplay Teaser (US) Rockabye - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Rockabye by Clean Bandit ft Anna Marie & Sean Paul Just Dance 2018 at Japan Expo Rockabye - Just Dance Now Extraction Rockabye - Just Dance Now Extraction Just Dance 2018 - Rockabye - NO HUD References Site Navigation es:Rockabye pt-br:Rockabye Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Sean Paul Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Manuel Constantino Category:Anna Shevel Category:Shortened Songs